creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/W
Wandering Cavalcade Hey, some of my stories aren't really scary, but those are usually the true ones. Most of my early content will probably be true stuff, but I'd like to get into writing fiction pieces, too. I'm just not very good at fiction, yet. You may feel free to edit my grammar and spelling, but never the content of the story. *The Old Woman in the Farm House WardenWarnedAndrew *The Profile Picture *Erika *Justine *Dami and Jaino Warisarcy *Far Cry 3: Vaas is Back *World of Warcraft Free WatchingYou You can close your blinds if you want. It won't mind. It can see you anyway. *Watching You WatDoodle Please don't alter my stories whatsoever. *Sleep Over WednesdayMickey My Pastas. If I make a grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistake, feel free to fix it. *Penlay Octog Weirdowithcoffee These are my pastas. Feel free to edit grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes. Contact me if you wish to make any major edits. Also, I now go by Cheese Lord (and now known as Coffee Shop Corporate Raider). *Meat *My Daughter *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Season 3 Episode 13 - "Damnation" *The Worker *The Customer and the Cashier *Saki - Unknown Episode *Amae *Webs *Do Dark Horses Dream of Nightmares? *The Legend of the Hightown Crow Weirdozzy *Pokémon Snap Beauty *The Offering Stone *Paranormal Experiences *David's Diary *The Unseen *Day Dreams Werecool These are the stories I have written so far, but I plan on writing as many as I can think of. If you want to make any changes to my stories, please contact me before doing so. *Medication *Dark As Night *The Tool Shed *Cole Drinnid *Stress *A Beast *The Red Light Reflected In Her Eyes *End of Darkness *Shadow of My Shadow *Evaluation *Boy These are my poems. Please do not make any changes to them whatsoever. *Every Man Has His Own Hell *The Crows Werehood These are some of my pastas. Original pastas, that is. Please do not edit the story itself. But fixing grammatical/spelling errors is fine by me. I work my best at trying to provide quality work. I'm one for quality, not quantity. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to submit a review on the Talk Pages. Thank ya. *Moon Face *Moon Face Returns *My Earliest Dream *The Screamer's Forest WesZombie The following pasta are based on true events around those I meet in my life on the road or at home. Strange as it is, it is all true and I am asking that the original content remain unaltered, save for grammar issues. THANKS!!!!!!! *Dirty Movie *Dirty Movie 2: Holly's Cut *Zombie Outbreak, 2012 *The Dirty Movie The following is original content I have created solely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy the creepiness!!! *Where Is The Love? *Ten Legs WetthamFTW PLEASE do not edit the stories! Please only make grammatical and spelling errors! *The Thum Urr *Marie Whaleoh4060 *I'm Waiting WHAMtheMAN *After Death Whatareyou *Indian Rock *What Could Possibly Happen? WhatJustHappened? Everything you read is just whatever randomness comes from the twisted, dark recesses of my mind! *Friday Night is my first pasta. *The Face *The Collecter *Muse Whatsleft *The Melody of Agony WhiteReaper Feel free to correct typos. *Monochrome WhyAmIReadingThis *Blindness Who Man 10 *MeMoRIeS WildVendetta *Hell's Pasture - First pasta WinthropthePug I write stories about death. Death intrigues me. *Secret Lands Wireblade *The Happy People *Sock Thief WolfeClawz *Wisp Wolfenmaus *Supernova *The Toadman *The Toadman: Origins *Antarctic Journal *My Deepest Despair *A Convict's Recollection *The Flesh *The Toadman 2 *Without Grace WolfenX *Julia Legare *Kerberos WolfofSin18 *"It Followed Me Home" WolfieTheCreepyPastaWolf *The Smiler WolfintheDark1331 *The Kill Waker *The Gengar *Night Walk in the Park WordPasta *The Scrap Wretched Raconteur *The Wispwalker Category:Meta